A conventional microphone typically comprises at least a head enclosing a suitable audio transducer, and an elongate handle or stem or stalk extending from the microphone head about a longitudinal axis of the microphone.
For purposes of providing messages to audiences, for example, for advertising purposes, or like, cuboidal microphone flags having one or more display panels displaying static printed media, or in some example embodiments electronically variable data, are typically provided in a collar fashion adjacent a junction of the handle and the head of the microphone. In particular, many microphone flags comprise central bores in which handles of microphones are slidably receivable such that the handles protrude therefrom. In this way, a message is communicated to an audience by way of the microphone flag whilst a presenter is able to handle the microphone conventionally via the handle thereof, in use.
However, it will be appreciated that conventional microphone flags have a limitation in that the flag has to be of a particular configuration so as to provide advertising data but also enable conventional handling of the microphone. As many broadcasters charge for advertisements displayed via the microphone flags, the resultant effect is that a broadcaster of a filmed microphone with a conventional microphone flag operatively attached thereto may be not necessarily be able to obtain maximum possible revenue for such use of the microphone with a microphone flag of the type described herein operatively attached thereto.